Crimson
by JxIHarkness-Jones
Summary: What if Clark didn't have a problem with Lana marrying Lex? What if Clark's problem was that Lex was marrying Lana? Clark/Lex


Title: Crimson

Summary: What if Clark didn't have a problem with Lana marrying Lex? What if Clark's problem was that Lex was marrying Lana?

Rating:  M

Warnings: Clark/Lex Don't like Lana so I'm kind of going to make her into a bitch... Sorry if you like Lana :/ :)

"Clark, I think maybe it's time for you to leave" Clark turned to face the woman that had just spoken.

"I am not done yet, Lana! Besides, I haven't given you my gift." Clark reached inside his coat and pulled out a rattle, tossing it to Lana at the end of the table.

"To baby Luthor, the REAL reason Lex is marrying you." Lex stormed over to Clark, spinning him round by his arm.

"Clark you need to leave." Lex tugged on Clark's arm. "Clark, please." Clark pulled something out of his jacket pocket, the silver shining in the light.

"Recognise this Lex?" Lex's eyes widened as he looked at what Clark was holding.

"Lex?" Lana's voice piped up from behind Clark. "Isn't that the bracelet you showed me a picture of, the one your Mom gave you?" Lex looked at Lana, his eyes shining with tears as he watched Clark caress the bracelet he had given the younger man almost a year ago. Lex nodded and Clark walked round him in slow circles.

"Do you remember Lex? Do you remember what you told me when you gave me this?"

"Clark, please don't. I don't want..."

"Do you remember Lex? The way you told me you'd always protect me, you'd always take care of me, never let anything hurt me. You'd always love me." Lana's eyes widened as she stood.

"Lex?" Lex looked up to see his fiancé watching him cautiously.

"Just give me a minute to talk to Clark, Lana, okay? I'll sort this." Lana nodded and Clark followed Lex into his office. Clark leant against the pool table, lightly running his hand over the baize.

"Do you remember Lex? The way I had you pinned down, right here, the way I could make you shudder just by looking at you? The way that you looked at me, love so obvious in your eyes, just like you are now. And then you said it. For the first time in our 'relationship' you told me you loved me, that you always would. Did you mean it Lex, or was it just so you got to fuck me when you wanted?"

"Clark that's not..." Clark grabbed Lex's upper arms and slammed him into the edge of the pool table.

"Clark, stop, what happened to you?" Lex watched as Clark's eyes flashed red before returning to their usual green.

"Red K." Clark leant forward and caught Lex's lips with his own. The billionaire tangled his hand into Clark's hair, pressing himself into the broad body, as close as possible. Lex whimpered when their lips parted, which turned into a moan as Clark attacked his neck, following Lex's collarbone, removing his tie and undoing the top two buttons on Lex's shirt so he could kiss further down the older man's chest. Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist, and pulled him up, off the ground so he was sat on the pool table, Clark took hold of both sides of Lex's shirt and pulled, tearing them apart, disregarding the sound of buttons hitting the floor. He pushed Lex backwards until the billionaire was lying flat out on the table, before he straddled his waist. He ground his hips downwards, making Lex buck up into him. Clark leant down and kissed Lex. As the kiss ended, Lex swiped his tongue across Clark's lips, wiping the residue of Lois' lipstick from his lips. As the Red Kryptonite lost its effect, Lex flipped them over, not noticing the smirk disappear from Clark's face, realisation replacing it.

"Oh God, Lex... Lex... we can't... I'm not..." Clark arched his back, his hips meeting Lex's. Lex leant forward, whispering into Clark's ear.

"Clark... you were right." Clark met Lex's gaze and saw the love he knew was in his eyes, reflected in Lex's. Clark leant up, capturing Lex's lips again, groaning as the older man pushed his palm onto Clark's erection. He knew now, that Lex loved him, that no matter what, Clark always came first.


End file.
